1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video instrument dealing with video signals such as television signals and having two modes, i.e., the frame mode (the frame recording or the reproduction from a medium by the frame recording) and the field mode (the field recording or the reproduction from a medium by the field recording), such as, for example, an electronic still camera, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing recorded images photographed by the electronic still camera, an image telephoto apparatus for transmitting images photographed by the electronic still camera to remote places over a telephone communication net work or the like, or a receiver for receiving the signals transmitted by the image telephoto apparatus and printing them.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic still cameras for forming the image of an object to be photographed on an image pickup device such CCD, converting it into an image signal and recording the image signal in a memory device for each still picture are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,773 and 4,456,931. Also, an apparatus for reading optical images by a linear image sensor from a film on which the optical images are visually recorded, converting the optical images into image data and transferring the data through a telephone cable is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,301.
In the video instruments as described above, there are two types, i.e., the frame recording system and the field recording system.
The frame recording system is a recording system wherein a still picture is constituted by the scanning of all scanning lines on the screen of a television set, and the field recording system is a recording system wherein a still picture is constituted by the scanning of only the odd-number or even-number scanning lines of all scanning lines. These two systems as designed such that the operator can select and set them as desired. Also, in the reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to automatically detect whether the image being currently reproduced is by the frame recording or by the field recording, automatically set it and display the distinction. Further, as regards a telephoto apparatus, in the transmitter apparatus thereof, it is necessary to automatically detect whether the image to be now transmitted is by the frame recording or by the field recording, automatically set it and display the distinction on the apparatus itself or insert it into the transmitted signals and transmit it with the transmitted images, and in the receiver apparatus thereof, it is necessary to automatically detect whether the received image is by the frame recording or by the field recording, and print and display the distinction proximately to the reproduced image on paper printed out by a printer.
However. since the initials of field and frame both are "F", the display by the initial cannot be used, but display such as "FIELD" and "FRAME" must unavoidably be adopted.
Such display as mentioned above does not permit the content thereof to be read at a glance because it cannot be judged until all the letters have been read, and on the part of the operator, this has led to a problem that the display is difficult to discriminate in a moment.